riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Rojas XII
The Battle of Rojas XII Also known as The Surprise Invasion of Rojas or Massacre of Rojas XII was a disastrous Event in the mid years of The Galactic War during the early events of the Organic Theater, which took place on Planet Rojas XII on July 2nd of 2158. It was set to be one of the most tragic and disastrous events towards the history of the Human Race in the earliest days of the Organic Theater, when Universal Generation forces Invaded occupied, and Orbital Bombarded the planet, leaving almost the entire population dead. During the conclusion of this event, Rojas out of a Population of over 900,000,000 People, only 2 had managed to survive get off the planet alive during its fall and Orbital Bombardment. The surviers were rescued with the help of New Harrison and Ike Juan Koakshi, along with the crews of the United Earth Ship, Incora on the night immediately after the plent was conquered, but the evacuation was pursponed due to strong Universal Generation patrols and anti air emplacements on the planet. It wasn't until the morning of July 3rd, that New Harrison and Ike were able to get the survivers off of Rojas XII, and escape with them onboard the Incora. Prior to the Events After the first encounter of the Universal Generation following the engagements years prior at Herakgen, Jesper, and multpule other Colony worlds, from the years 2147 to 2155, including both the Discontinuing of the AC-491 Beast, and the fall of Fera 3 years later, the United Earth Republic kept most of the encounter and fall of Fera, and previous Engagements secret from a large portion of the general population, even as late as 2158. This included the cadets and staff of Moranfire Academy of Military Science on Rojas XII. However, the Academy's superintendent, General Jack Armstrong, was informed. As preparation for a possible attack, Black discreetly increased the readiness of the United Earth Republic Marine garrison posted in the academy and authorized limited communications blackouts under the guise of routine maintenance procedures, while a large orbital defense, consisting of 20 ships, which surrounded the planets Orbit in space, while also being covered with 14 Orbital defense platforms. The Cadets and students of Moranfire would be completely unaware of these defenses, around and outside the planet until the night of the Universal Generation's surprise Invasion on July 2nd. Battle 'Battle In Space' On the night of July 2nd, 2158, the Universal Generation arrived at Rojas XII with the help of about 3 artificial Orbital-Comm Class Frigates which prevented further communications for the Earth Republican forces, there by they could no longer inform the surface of the planet of the Universal Generation's arrival. Despite valiant efforts to try and contact the Academy and other ground bases all over Rojas XII, the United Earth Republic had been unable to raise anyone on the comm, and were eventually slaughtered by only a small amount of Universal Generation vessels that were mostly composed of 12 Hail Aroras, 3 Orbital-Comm Class Jamming Vessels and 4 Star Aroras. Following the Initial smashing of the United Earth Republics Orbital defenses in space, the Universal Generation quickly made their way into the Atmosphere. Surviving crewmen of the ruined orbital defense fleet quickly deployed the rest of their ground forces and crew members in order to reinforce the ground defenders before perishing on sight. Targeting the Moranfire Academy of Military Science with three UGN's Tartarus Dagger, and Jupiter II. Locally stationed Marines provided an initial defense of the Academy and the evacuation of the cadets via the school's Orbital Space ramp, which sent supplies into space was destroyed, causing it to collapse on the school and halt the evacuation. Since all the cadets and staff had converged near the elevator for evacuation, the collapse of the elevator killed many members of the academy. 'Universal Generation Invasion' Moranfire officer cadets were caught off-guard by this attack, by the immediate arrival of Raider drop ships in the skies above the Academy. General Armstrong was killed within minutes of the attack; Colonel Neil Montgomeray attempted to organize the surviving cadets inside the tunnels, though He too was quickly killed. After setting their metallic feet on the ground, the Universal Generation Invaded the campus killing all of the Schools official defenders, including several thousand students who were caught in the middle. Despite such strong fortifications that were deisgned by General Armstrong, the Universal Generation was easily able to over power these defenses and enter the school from all directions, where many of the students were killed while running through the halls in a state of panic, many of them trampling and physically pushing one another in order to get out. Universal Generation Heavy armored units than landed, and Took over the rest of the fields outside the Acadamy, slaughtering all Humans in the cites miles away, and U.E.R defenders in the area, but took a bit of loses before they fell. Within hours the entire Planet came under Universal Generation Occupation. 'Escaping Moranfire' As the Moranfire began to fall, and was being overrun, only four members of Hiarark Squad had managed to take refuge in Moranfire's armory. They had no idea that they would be the only human survivors on the entire planet, as the hours they spent in the Armory they would have no idea that the Universal Generation has massacred and Orbital Bombarded the entire planet from all around the Academy, leaving only Moranfire the only region, that has not yet been Orbital Bombed. Cadets Tarah O-Neil, Jordan Lorfield, Maggie Grenia, and Oscar Sun were rescued by Ike Koakshi, who had some how managed to stow away on one of the Universal Generation vessels and escape just before the Invasion had started, who then opened the cadets' lockers and allowed the cadets to arm themselves. The Zaran Warrior led the survivors to the academy's exterior, where he eventually regrouped with his long time friend New Harrison, who appeared out of the shadows, but was easily regonizadable by his glowing red eyes, despite the jumpy cadets, they agreed to trust New Harrison as well. Once outside they were ambushed by Shark Snipers. After dispatching the snipers, they retreated from the combat zone in General Armstrong's personal War Rover. However, the commandeered War Roaver became inoperable after a Stryker appeared out from the forest and rammed itself against the vehicle causing it to go out of control and crash at the bottom of a hill, where Tarah O-Neil was killed on the spot by the War Rovers front fender lodged on her chest literally cutting her in 2, New Harrison had managed to shoot out the Strykers High Beams giving Ike a chance to snatch a Universal Generation R.890 Rocket launcher and destroy the vehicle. 'Fighting through the Forest' The destruction of The Stryker Would soon alert nearby by Universal Generation patrols in the area, sending them into the forest swarming from all around in the shadows. Another heavy fire fight broke out below the hill, where Ike, and New Harrison were stationed behind a log, while the cadets fired from the forests. The group managed to repel the first wave of Universal Generation patrols, but a Raider Drop ship spotted them, forcing Ike and New Harrison to lead the group deeper into the forest. The group continued on foot through the heavily blackened forest while under fire from Universal Generation ground forces that were hidden all over the forest, and in one strong move Ike managed to push all 3 surviving cadets into a drained out river bed in order to use as a trench, so they can make a temporary stand. As the Universal Generation patrols drew closer, towards the bed, the Androids were surprised by the the group of survivers launching a surprise attack and slaughtering them, in just minutes with the help of both Ike and New Harrison. After repeling this one group of Universal Generation attackers, the Surviving cadets who were runing low on Ammunition quickly gathered a large quaintly of Universal Generation fire arms, (Jordan with a Yar 8, Oscar, with a Tyrus, and Magie with a R-87 ) but just as Ike was about to discuss their plans on getting off the planet, laser Shells struck all around the river bed getting their attention, further frightening the Cadets. New Harrison who was up in the trees providing sniper fire at the time had managed to discover a larged Armored patrol heading towards the bed, consisting of 2 Rudder-1s a Stryker, 13 Hunters, 20 Reprise fighters, 2 DJ's, and 3 Coralus Tanks, realizing that their position would get overrun, Ike managed to lead the cadets out of the river bed, while New Harrison remained behind to provide sniper support. Though his plan worked, Oscar was shot in the leg by a Shark sniper that was hidden in the forest, causing the group to stop again and hide out behind different types of trees. The Shark had the group pinned down for 20 minutes until it was taken out by New Harrison who surprised the android from behind, with the use of his claws. The group had a temporary break, as they moved cautiously through the forest, Despite encountering a couple of Patrolling Helos, and Raiders, the group managed to remain undetected from Universal Generation ground and air based patrols. By 9:00 Am, the group had finally managed to make it outside of the forest just as the sun was starting to rise over the ruins of what used to be Rojas XII. 'First Escape attempt thwarted' While in the center of the open fields, that was constantly being closely monitored by both Ike Koakshi and New Harrison in opposite directions while the cadets were in the center of the two trying to come into contact with any surviving United Earth Republic forces on the planet, sadly Oscar was unable to get a hold of anyone, hinting that the entire Planets population had been eradicated. Omaar than managed to get on the line to the URS Incora, and request a pick up suggesting that they had 3 Cadet survivors on the planet, the Ikora quickly despatched Home Drop ships towards the planet surface, but 2 were shot down almost immieadetly as soon as they had appeared in the skies, by Universal Generation Gojira class Anti Air turrets, that had been set up hours earlier after the planet was conquered. Seeing this as a threat towards the Cadets escape, Ike and New Harrison, knew that they could no longer take on both Anti Air Batteries at the same time, while leaving the cadets exposed out in the field, but they also knew that if they didn't destroy the AA Systems, they will never be able to get them off of Rojas XII. Eventually after a discussion with New Harrison, the two agreed to take the Cadets with them in order to destroy the Anti air Turrets. 'Destroying U.G Anti Air Emplacements' The Group quickly made their way to where the first Gojira Anti Air turret was stationed, and managed to take out the first one with Ease, but this would further worry Ike while at the same time have him question, on why their was hardly and Universal Generation forces defending the batteries. His worst fears were than realized, after the group had destroyed the second Battery, and returned to the fields when a Raider Drop ship surprised the group, and a Shark sniper fired from the forest, initially injuring Maggie Grenia, one of the Cadet members in the chest, this would eventually lead into another heavy fire fight in the field, between the group and Universal Generation forces coming from all around them, while the Raider Drop ship just stood by in the air watching them. 'Holding the Field' Omaar quickly sent a distress Call too the Incora, assisting some support while at the same time requesting a pick up for the 3 Surviving Cadets, suggesting that if Maggie did not get to a hospital in about a half hour she would stumble to her wounds. Omaar would be surprised when the Incora already arrived in the skies above the field, where it automatically began to deploy forces all over the terrain. The Universal Generation were easily repelled by the United Earth Republican reinforcements, but at the same time, the sight of the vessel was quickly picked up by the Universal Generation forces. A Home Drop ship was deployed once again from the Incora, but it was once again shot down by Hell From Aboves, that appeared out from the skies, startling Omaar, New Harrison the surviving Cadets, and the United Earth Republican reinforcements. A counter attack was unleashed against the Field, where an entire Legion of Universal Generation forces invaded the field, from all directions forcing all United Earth forces to dig in and hold the field while the Incora provided support from above. A warzone erupted in the field around the Incora, from both the air and on the ground between United Earth Republic forces and Universal Generation forces. Although the United Earth Republic had managed to hold their ground quite well due to the support of the Incora, the tide of the battle turned quickly when the Universal Generation forces soon began to overrun the field with Armored columns, Artillery, and Strykers. As U.E.R casualties started to mount up in the hundreds, the Incora, attempted to focus most of its guns against the heavy armored divisions while at the same time being directed by New Harrison on the ground. The small bombardment managed to succeed forcing the Universal Generation to pull back out of the field, but the Incora's hopes were qucikly shattered by the arrival of the UGN Fowl that automatically began to Orbital bombard the field setting fire to the entire tree line, while at the same time destroying a large portion of the forest. Riviera Walkers at the same time had also managed too arrive on the field as well quickly breaking through the barriers, and crushing the United Earth Republican lines. Realizing that they could no longer hold the field anymore, Ike had managed to get the last 3 Cadets aboard the Home Dropship and arrive on board the Incora, while New Harrison remained behind on the ground in order to help with the evacuation of soldiers on the ground. 'Escaping Rojas XII' As the Universal Generation began to close in on the ruined field, while the Fowl was orbital bombing the surroundings, the UGN's Tartarus, Dagger, and Jupiter II than arrived from Orbit, and joined in on the Orbital Bombardment destroying Moranfire Academy first, and the surrounding forests around the campus, while another fleet of Universal Generation vessels containing the UGN's Ror, Regents, Defor and Disaster were Orbital bombing to the north of the field. New Harrison had managed to hold a small portion of the field, with a small portion of United Earth Republican marines, giving the surviving ground forces a chance to escape onboard the Moon crusher Carriers, and back aboard the Incora. New Harrison and the small group of marines than quickly escaped aboard of Home Drop ship just as the Fowl was now bombarding the portion of the field where they were. The Universal Generation in a bold attempt focused all Orbital cannons, and Cruisers against the Incora, as the vessel made its way into space, while in hot pursuit from the UGN Orbital, a large battle erupted while the vessel attempt to make its way into space, despite taking damaged from both the Orbital and UG ground anti air Cannons, the ship along with the help of both New Harrison and Omaar had managed to hold out, and destroy the Orbital, allowing the Incora to escape into space. Aftermath Following the conclusion of the Battle of Rojas XII, this Invasion would be marked down in history Hollow graphs as the worst disastrous and Genocidal event in the history of the Human race, while at the same time it also marked the first major genocidal event conducted against the human race by the Universal Generation. In the aftermath of the battle, the Incora quickly escaped into Hyper space just before the UGN Resource, could engage, and was now on its way to Fouran. The 3 main cadet survivors were brought immaedtieatly to the Ships medical bay and were examined, though Jordan, and Oscar appeared to have survived the event, Maggie Stumbled and died from her wounds, just hours after being taken aboard, but she had managed to stay awake long enough in order to say good bye to Jack before dying on the medical bed. Rojas XII's destruction would further force the United Earth Republic to no longer keep the Universal Generation a secret, and has since then spread warnings all over the colonies in hopes of no longer suffering a genocidal attack and Invasion like this, although unknown to the people of the United Earth Republic, is that they would suffer these Genocidal attacks and Invasion throughout the rest of the Organic theater until 2200. 189 years later after this dramatic engagement, Rojas XII was re-terraformed, back into a habitual state, and was recolonized by Earth on October 20th of 2347, and the ruined site of Moranfire was left as a memorial to all those who perished by the Universal Generation during this dark and catastrophic event. At the same time a new Academy was built just 2 miles south of the ruins on the field where the Incora made its stand, and was named New Moranfire, as a dedication to the previous school that was destroyed during this dark event in the Galactic War. Trivia Category:Galactic War Era Category:2158 Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Universal Battles